


(Heather Duke x Heather McNamara) It's Complicated.

by ChocolaChan



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Party, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yuri, big fun, highschool, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolaChan/pseuds/ChocolaChan
Summary: Heather McNamara, newly initiated into the Heathers, shows up at Ram's party with Duke and gets super wasted. Drunken shenanigans with Duke ensue.





	(Heather Duke x Heather McNamara) It's Complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> ((TW: Attempted Sexual harassment, drugs, alcohol, sex. ))

"C'mon, Heather, we haven't got all day!" Heather said in exasperation.

"Sorry, Heather. I just feel really awkward here..." You say, your face flushed as you try to pull down your tight yellow miniskirt, unwilling to ring the doorbell just yet. A draft blows by and you shiver a bit, trying to compose yourself. "

You've been a Heather for two weeks now, you should know this is how things work around here." Duke scoffed, "You go to a party, get drunk, make an impression. Make a statement, even. C'mon, Chandler's already waiting for us inside." Before you can stop her, Heather rings the doorbell, and the door is answered by some inebriated jock. Typical.

"Helloooo, Ladies.." The jock says, inviting you two in. As soon as you take a step inward, the cold rush of air fades out, replaced by the warmth and smell of hard liquor and used Marlboros. You scrunch up your nose a bit in disgust at the faint noise of pounding background music, before the clickety-clack of Heather's heels on the tiles makes you follow her into the dark kitchen. The hem of her all-too-short pale green dress brushes your leg, causing you to awkwardly step aside, face still flushed. You find Heather Chandler, in all her glory, leaning against the table talking to someone or the other.

Your entrance apparently catches her attention, as her eyes dart in your direction.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up." Her tilted head and sarcastic tone was perfectly accentuated by a roll of her eyes, as she walked towards the two of you. "I've been dying out here trying to keep this party alive. You got the stuff?" Duke quickly nodded, before handing Chandler a bag. She grinned as she laid an assortment of items on the table, catching the interests of a couple of teens nearby. Among the items were 3 bottles of whiskey (stolen from your parents' liquor cabinet, you were not proud to admit), 2 packs of cigarettes, and a small baggie of weed, enough for a couple of joints. This was all coming out of Duke's pocket, no question. If your parents ever caught you with weed, you'd be dead. They tracked almost all your purchases. Heather slid the lid off a bottle of the whiskey, and loaded up a row of cold shot glasses.

She hollered loudly, drawing in a small armada of teens closer by. "Who's ready to get wasteeeed??" As she said this, a different song came on as the old one faded to a stop. This track was more upbeat, more lively. It really got the party in the mood. You grinned before downing a shot, ready for more, and Heather Duke followed suit. Before you knew it, the room began to spin, and all you could hear was the muddled background music, and a chorus of drunken voices chanting "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" You realized that at the moment, you had become the center of attention. You were attempting to down an entire half a bottle of the aforementioned whiskey, and you felt like you were gonna throw up. Everything went blank for a moment, before you found yourself on the couch sandwiched between two teenage boys, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that..." Ram smirked as he ran a hand up your thigh, making you extremely uncomfortable. You flinched, before standing up (with difficulty) and angrily storming away from the couch. Chandler, who had been watching you from the center of the room, gave you a curious look as she sipped on her cold drink. You didn't notice, and the room was starting to get swimmy.

Your eyes teared up a bit as in your drunken stupor, you crashed into Heather Duke and fell on top of her, spilling her drink all over the two of you, and some of it onto the floor. "SHIT, HEATHER!" Duke screeched as she viewed her sodden party dress. You didn't know what was going on anymore, and staggered back to your feet, murmuring apologies. "Lesh go get changed... maybe?" You suggested. Something changed in that moment, you knew, but you were too drunk to know what it was. Heather angrily led you upstairs, and you got a full view of her green-striped panties as she trudged up the stairs in front of you. Your difficulty walking and your constant tripping was starting to get worse, but the vision made you flustered, and you made your best attempt to walk straight.

As soon as you got to the bathroom, the rhythm of the music became a dull thump in the back of your mind as you tried to focus on what was going on. What were you doing again? Oh, right! You started to undress in the bathroom, next to Heather who was angrily removing the scrunchie from her hair. She turned to you, realizing you were about to slip off your skirt. "Heather. What are you _doing?_ " Duke blushed feverishly, trying to look away. "Change over there or something! This is getting awkward." She managed to stammer this out before turning away as you shoved yourself behind the shower curtain.

Once safely behind the curtain, you heard Duke slip off her clothes as well. You got a bit curious, and flustered at the images and the fantasies that you started to conjure up in your mind. You were tempted to take a look outside of the curtain, as she had her back towards you. _What the fuck, might as well. At least you'll have something to remember in the morning._  A not-so-helpful voice piped up in your head, and too jacked-up to consider your options, you took a small peek.

The first thing you saw was her smooth back, followed by the realization of how beautiful she was. Her curves were perfectly accentuated by her dress, before she slipped it off. You felt your face get hot as you noticed the small, cute duck on the front of her underwear, and there was a loud swoosh as you quickly pulled the curtain back into place. Shit, you think to yourself, she definitely heard that. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and nobody moved. I guess Heather decided to ignore the fact that it happened, you thought to yourself. You were about to sigh in relief when you heard footsteps coming towards you.

 _"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit"_ you thought, and your face paled as the footsteps reached the edge of the curtain. Quickly, the curtain was pulled back to reveal a flustered and angry Heather Duke. "Man, she looks cute when she's angry," should probably not have been what you first said.

"WHAT was that about?" Heather angrily whispered, before realizing that you were almost completely naked, save for your hastily positioned white panties and matching bra. Her face was red in what looked like embarrassment, and in shock at her sudden entry, you slipped on the edge of the damp shower floor, collapsing on top of Heather and pulling the shower curtain down with you. There were a few curses as you both tried to regain your composure and find out who was who. There was an awkward moment as you fumbled the curtain off of the two of you, before realizing that you had clutched onto Heather's boob in the process. Filled with more than just anger and embarrassment, the smaller Heather flipped you over, so that she was on top of you.

_-NSFW WARNING-_

"If that's really how you want it, then so. Be. It." Heather hissed, as she got a little too close to your face for comfort. Slowly, you felt her unhook your bra, and in your inexperience you fumbled for words as she slipped it off. You managed not to say anything, worrying that she might stop. Her warm, wet mouth sucking at the tip of your breast fills you with pleasure as she teases you, making you twitch underneath her. She looks up at you with bedroom eyes, and you start to tremble beneath her touch, your face feeling so hot as she trails a fingertip down your chest. You're sure you can't possibly flush more. Your body seems determined to prove you wrong as her lips brush against your own, and she lets go of your breast and kisses you, deep, wet, and rough. You moan softly against her lips, breath hitching as you try to hold back the sound, resulting in you slurring something that sounded a lot like her name before she pulls away. A strand of saliva connected your lips to hers, as you both panted and tried to regain your breath. "Holy shit..." Heather murmured, unhooking her own bra as she looked down at you.

_Wait... Where was Chandler? Was she looking for you two?_

You feel your anxiety kick in, but your worrying train of thought is soon disrupted by the sensation of your soaking panties slowly being pulled out from under you. Duke smirked, before leaving small kisses against your body, her tongue going down lower and lower until she slides it over your slit. Her warm hands slide down your back, and down to your lower region until she begins groping at your ass. Slowly, you feel her finger slip inside you, rocking you with a wave of pleasure. She grins up at you, before thrusting it inward, and pulling it back out. You're an absolute mess at this point, biting down on your knuckle and trying to keep quiet. She thrusts at a slow pace, and a small moan for more escapes your lips as you arch your back in pleasure. She slipped in another finger, which went in easily due to just how fucking wet you were, despite your still being a virgin. You felt full already, your head spinning and your heart racing. "I've never even tried to put anything in..." You murmured shyly, letting your head roll to the side.

Heather grinned, teasingly. "You're new at this, aren't you. I bet you've never even fucked someone." She pushed her fingers in suddenly, causing you to moan and throw your head back with a whimper. "How does it feel to know you can become such a good little slut for me~?" She licked her lips, before pulling her fingers out almost all the way. You cry out, fueled by her words as you feel yourself getting close. "You ready to go all the way tonight?"

You throw any hesitation aside, before nodding slowly, panting and shivering. She pulls away and quickly reaches into her bag, removing a pink strap-on. You wonder why she had come to the party prepared with that specific item, but have a pretty good idea of what she was going to do with it. Your eyes land on her as she straps the pink vibe on over her pussy, and switches it onto the first level. You bite your lip. You can barely squeeze in two fingers, how is that giant thing going to fit...? You don't have much time to question it, before Heather rubs the tip at your entrance. You begin to shiver, before she lets out a sly laugh. "Are you sure about this?" She smirks, awaiting the answer you hesitantly give. 

"I-... Yeah. I want you to fuck me..." you murmur, so quietly, it barely passes as a whisper. 

"Say that loud enough for me to hear you." Duke laughs roughly, clearly enjoying this. "I want you to beg for me." You kneel before her and fold your hands in your lap.

"Fuck me. Please, Heather, do whatever you want, just... I need you so bad." You whimper, moaning out her name.

"Since you asked so nicely, slut." Heather grinned, before pushing you down onto the bed, and slowly entering the tip of the vibe into your pussy, eventually pushing it all the way in. It stung a bit, and you teared up as you felt yourself stretching to accommodate its girth. Heather looked down at you in concern, her hand brushing the tears from your eyes. "You alright?" You murmured that you were fine, and gave her the go-ahead to move once you were used to the feeling. She nodded, before beginning to slowly thrust it in and out of you. "S- shit, Heather... Oh god, this is amazing." She thrusts faster, slowly increasing her pace as your noises get louder, as if she's trying to find the best way to make you scream. She thrusts faster and faster until your mind goes blank with pleasure. The string of "Oh"s tumbling out of your mouth gets louder and faster until you feel yourself getting closer and closer with every thrust, crying out her name. "Heather~! Oh god, oh...~"

She begins to play with your clit, tracing circles around it with her fingertip as you moan, tears filling your eyes as you get close to your climax. You whimper, your hips jerking towards her as if they had a mind of their own as you reach your climax, letting out a muffled cry of pleasure as your back collapses back onto the floor.

After a while of watching your eyelashes flutter in exhaustion, Heather watches you finally pass out beside her, your hands intertwined. Heather dresses you back up and enlists the help of a few others to carry you back to the car. You wake up the next day at Heather's home, where she had taken you after the party. Her face flushed slightly at any mention of last night, and you grinned at just how cute she was. You nervously wait at the table as she cooks your breakfast, and you blush at the thought of her as the perfect housewife, and you two sharing a domestic life. You smile as she sets down the plate, and deciding that last night's events were quite the handful, you ate in comfortable silence. You two could talk about it later, but for now, you're both hungry.

At the very least, That was one heck of a party.


End file.
